dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Tie Breaker
Tie Breaker is a Normal Move Card. It was only in the arcade game. Statistics *Attribute: Normal *Sign: Scissors *Compatibility Tabs: 1-4 (okay), 5-6 (great) *Usage Condition: This Move activates when you win with any Sign after a tie, and your Dinosaur should ideally have over 800 Technique. *Effect: When you win a battle, 3 Tapejara fly in. If the next battle is a tie, they stop your opponent's attack and hit them with damage! Availability Tie Breaker is one of the first round of 15 Normal Moves released in the arcade. *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 09-技; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Triceratops) **2nd Edition (033-技; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Triceratops) **3rd Edition (027-技; ft. Suchomimus vs. Torvosaurus) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (027-技; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Stegosaurus) **4th Edition (033-技; ft. Ouranosaurus) **5th Edition (039-技; ft. Allosaurus vs. Tsintaosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (042-技; ft. Torosaurus vs. Giganotosaurus) **6th Edition (047-技; ft. Sauropelta) **2007 1st Edition (036-技; ft. Carcharodontosaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (036-技; ft. Carcharodontosaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (052-技; ft. Tsintaosaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (047-技; ft. none) **2007 4th Edition (047-技; ft. vs. Corythosaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (056-技; ft. vs. Corythosaurus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (036-技; ft. vs. Shantungosaurus) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (036-技; ft. Megaraptor) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (024-技; ft. Megaraptor) *English **Original Edition (New; 09-Move; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Triceratops) **1st Edition (09-Move; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Triceratops) **2nd Edition (033-Move; ft. Ouranosaurus) **3rd Edition (039-Move; ft. Allosaurus vs. Tsintaosaurus) **4th Edition (042-Move; ft. Torosaurus vs. Giganotosaurus) **5th Edition (047-Move; ft. Sauropelta) **2008 Special Edition (037-Move; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Stegosaurus) **Nemesis Edition (09-Move; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Triceratops) **Series 2 1st Edition (036-Move; ft. Carcharodontosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (052-Move; ft. Tsintaosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (047-Move; ft. none) **Series 2 4th Edition (056-Move; ft. vs. Corythosaurus) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 09-技; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Triceratops) **1st Edition Extension (09-技; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Triceratops) **2nd Edition (033-技; ft. Ouranosaurus) **3rd Edition (042-技; ft. Torosaurus vs. Giganotosaurus) **4th Edition (047-技; ft. Sauropelta) **2008 Special Edition (037-技; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Stegosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (036-技; ft. Carcharodontosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (052-技; ft. Tsintaosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (047-技; ft. none) **Series 2 4th Edition (056-技; ft. vs. Corythosaurus) Tie Breaker Card 8.png|Tie Breaker arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Tie Breaker Card 06 3rd.png|Tie Breaker arcade card (Japanese 3rd Edition) Tie Breaker Card 06 3rd back.png|Back of Tie Breaker arcade card (Japanese 3rd Edition) Tie Breaker Card 5.png|Tie Breaker arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Tie Breaker Card 6.png|Tie Breaker arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Tie Breaker Card 9.png|Tie Breaker arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Tie Breaker Card 4.png|Tie Breaker arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Mihasa pirate.jpg|Tie Breaker arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition, variant) Tie Breaker Card 7.jpg|Tie Breaker arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition) Tie Breaker.jpg|Tie Breaker arcade card (English 1st Edition) Tie Breaker Card Eng S1 2nd.jpg|Tie Breaker arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Tie Breaker Card Eng S1 2nd back.jpg|Back of Tie Breaker arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Tie Breaker Card Eng S1 4th.jpg|Tie Breaker arcade card (English 4th Edition) Tie Breaker Card 10.png|Tie Breaker arcade card (English 5th Edition) Tiebreak5thback.jpg|Back of Tie Breaker arcade card (English 5th Edition) Tie Breaker Card 2.jpg|Tie Breaker arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Tie Breaker Card Eng Nemesis.jpg|Tie Breaker arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Tie Breaker Card Eng Nemesis back.jpg|Back of Tie Breaker arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Tie Breaker Card Eng S2 2nd.jpg|Tie Breaker arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Tie Breaker Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Tie Breaker arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Tie Breaker Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Tie Breaker arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Tie Breaker Card Eng S2 4th back.jpg|Back of Tie Breaker arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) TieBreakerTaiS21st.jpg|Tie Breaker arcade card (Taiwanese S2 1st Edition) Trivia *Artwork from one of its various arcade cards is seen on the TCG Move Card Elemental Team-Up. Gallery Tie Breaker.png|Tie Breaker in the arcade used by Chasmosaurus Tie Breaker 2.png|Tie Breaker in the arcade used by Gorgosaurus Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade